1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a port forwarding configuration system and method for wire and wireless networks.
2. Related Art
With a recent increase in the population using a super-highway communication network and the Internet, the tendency is to utilize the Internet for controlling and monitoring domestic appliances or machines. Of course, even before the diffusion of the Internet, efforts had been made to control various kinds of equipment through the modification of the ring, but such efforts failed because of the technical limitations thereof. However, with the active development in various wire and wireless communication technologies, such as power line communication or wireless communication, the interest in and demand for the home network have increased.
A home network is a network for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioners, and domestic appliances in use for the home or office, and the network operates at a low speed of 1 Mbps or less, and should be configured to ensure compatibility between different types of equipment as well as low cost.
Particularly, for Internet remote controlling and monitoring, it is necessary to construct a network between a home gateway, where a web server is built-in, and a controlled target device. Since a microprocessor is generally provided in the lighting, air conditioners, and home appliances for home use, and since it supports most of the RS-232C serial communication ports for a host computer, it can be easily connected to the home gateway.
However, in order to remotely control the controlled target devices under a wireless local area network (LAN) through the Internet, there is a problem in that the user should configure a fixed Internet protocol (IP) and a port to be used while directly accessing a configuration program of the controlled target device, and should then manually configure port forwarding to the fixed IP and the port to be used for the controlled target device while accessing a configuration program of a wire and wireless sharing device (AP).